steven_10_the_original_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Steven 10 2020
Steven 10, also known as Steven 10 2020 (due to this being the forth reboot of the story), is a crossover/au story created by Semir Ruspic as a way of combining his two favorite animated series, Ben 10 and Steven Universe. The story has been rewrote and remade several times before the final version was decided, with the debut scheduled for December 9th, 2019. Plot After a argument between Mother X and Professor Paradox, the universal reaper Black Skull creates an alternate universe of his own. But has combined this new world with the universal elements belonging to Paradox's world, to see how the results would be. In this world a 10-year-old boy named Steven Universe starts his new life with a group known as the Crystal Gems, a team of aliens who acts as the guardians of the Earth. But before he knew it, Steven was introduced to the greatest hero from another universe, Ben Tennyson. This meeting was made by Black Skull himself, which resulted in Steven gaining his own Omnimatrix device, also known as Trix. With his new robotic partner and the mentor-ship of Ben himself, Steven sets out on an adventure to become a real Crystal Gem like his mother Rose Quartz. But along the way he will face enemy's from two different worlds, struggle to learn his Gem powers and hide his new found abilities from his own family and friends. With the conflict and danger of such multiversal levels, Steven will have to depend not only on his allies, but the power of his own 10 super powered alien transformations. Chapters Steven 10 is scheduled for five arcs, consisting of 50 chapters total. 2 movie chapters, 3 specials and a mini series explaining the species of both Steven and Ben's transformations called Alien News. List of Chapters, Steven 10 Chapters. Characters Main Characters * Steven Universe * Trix The Omnitrix * Garnet * Pearl * Cat's Eye * Amethyst Steven's Universe * Greg Universe * Connie Maheswaran * Lars Barriga * Sadie Miller * Pinkflare * Turquoise * Acid Spitter * Star Ruby * Peridot * Red Coral * Lapis Lazuli * Rose Quartz, Pink Diamond * Zultanite * Ruby * Sapphire * Rosie Laugh * Black Skull * Bismuth TBA Ben's Universe * Rook Blonko * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Max Tennyson * Azmuth * Blukic * Driba * Professor Paradox * Kai Tennyson * Kenny Tennyson * Gwendolyn Tennyson * Argit * Galatrix * Jimmy Jones * Skurd * Tetrax * Sixsix * Kraab * Trotent * Flamista * Devlin Levin * Lieutenant Steel TBA Villains * Red Diamond * Neme The Nemetrix * Blue Diamond * Yellow Diamond * White Diamond * Jasper * Red Pearl * Yellow Pearl * Blue Pearl * White Pearl * DNA * Charmcaster * Dr. Animo * Sevenseven * Eighteight * Vilgax * Malware * Forever Knight * Fivefive * Nightmare * The Puppet * Yellow Kunzite * Doc Ruby * Eyeball Ruby * Navy Ruby * Army Ruby * Leggy Ruby * Emerald * Aquamarine * Topaz * Watermelon Tourmaline * Gold * Silver * Utahlite * Triphane TBA Transformations Steven's * Heatblast * Wildmutt * Stinkfly * Staticbot * Rockhead * Brainstorm * Horserush * Terraspin * Multiblade * Sewerdump * Hotfreeze * Four Arms * Ripjaws * Ghostfreak * Cannonbolt * Way Big * Echo Echo * Chromastone * Armodrillo * Bloxx * Fasttrack * Atomsmasher * Zapcannon * Skeleflame * Blackheart * Mountcano * Arachnight * Hornsmake * Musclerage Ben's * Heatblast * Wildmutt * Diamondhead * Xlr8 * Stinkfly * Four Arms * Upgrade * Cannonbolt * Blitzwolfer * Frankenstrike * Upchuck * Eye Guy * Way Big * Arctiguana * Buzzshock * Spitter * Swampfire * Humungousaur * Echo Echo * Goop * Brainstorm * Alien X * Lodestar * Rath * Water Hazard * Ampfibian * NRG * Clockwork * Jury Rigg * Shocksquatch * Gravattack * Crashhopper * Feedback * Astrodactyl * Atomix * Sandbox * Rocks * Squidstrictor * Shock Rock * Shadowstrike * Airslice * Goldenstar * Squidface * Skeleflame * Downbreed * Multiblade * Skyburn * Chainball * Cosmicflare * Sunblade * Sandurai * Reptackle * Hornsmake Red's * Buglizard * Crabdozer * Hypnotick * Mucilator * Featherbite * Predaclone * Slamworm * Terroranchula * Tyrannopede * Vicetopus * Root Shark * Planttrap * Neckhammer * Technocrash * Headplosion * Squidattack * Toothpoint * Crimsonfury Gallery Steven 10 by saethem-dcew8ar.png Steven 10 colourrr 2 by saethem-dcev5yo.jpg Steven 10 colourrr by saethem-dceutz3.jpg Trivia * Steven 10 is a fusion of Ben 10 and Steven Universe. * Steven 10 has been rewritten and rebooted over five times. Category:Original Shows Category:Crossovers Category:Steven 10